El lado oscuro de Japón
by DeadlyLittleMutie
Summary: 1931, Japón invade Manchuria. Yao nunca le perdonará Kiku sus actos en aquellos fatídicos días que vinieron después del incidente Mukden, pero ¿a caso Kiku se siente bien con su actuación? Después de mucho tiempo Kiku empieza a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y preguntarse si debería restarle importancia o correr a los pies de su viejo amigo y pedirle disculpas. YAOI


**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic NO es bonito, contiene violencia, además de relaciones homosexuales no consentidas. Abstenerse si lo que se busca es un texto bonito y romántico. **

**NA: he sufrido horrores escribiendo este one-shot, pero era un ejercicio impuesto para aprender a desarrollarme en situaciones dramáticas. En fin desarrollarme en situaciones desagradables para mí. No sé hasta qué punto lo he conseguido o lo he endulzado de alguna manera inconsciente para no sentirme mal con el texto. Basado en el head canon sobre Japón y su lado oscuro. **

**Obviamente los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, Himaruya tiene todos los derechos. En cuanto a la trama es mía sólo en parte, pues intenta tratar un hecho histórico, de un modo superficial y no completamente acurado. **

Días atrás en una reunión de varias naciones asiáticas Yao miraba con recelo a Kiku. Los ojos del japonés ya no le intimidaban, hacía tiempo que la guerra entre ellos había terminado. Con la segunda guerra chino-japonesa este se había hecho al cargo de que ningún centímetro de sus tierras volvería a las manos de Japón. Mas el dolor que sentía en su interior por todo lo ocurrido durante aquellos años previos a la Guerra de resistencia anti japonesa del pueblo chino continuaba intentando curar. Su corazón se sobresaltaba al verle, sentía ganas de tomar las armas y decirle que se alejara de él, había aprendido a defenderse del japonés. En algún tiempo lejano lo había considerado su hermano, no su enemigo mortal.

Kiku por otro lado sentía cierta vergüenza por lo sucedido el 1931, pero se repetía que en tiempos de guerra esas cosas suceden sin más y no hay que darles importancia. Se repetía la misma frase porque conocía una cara oscura de sí mismo. Una versión de él que asustaba, que hacía cosas que poco tenían que ver con sus ideales sobre el honor de un guerrero.

Sentía ganas de acercarse a Wang Yao y pedirle disculpas, pero al mismo tiempo creía que mientras aquel que se había hecho llamar hermano no cambiase su forma de comportarse, este no tenía nada que hacer ni que decir.

Se había sentido tan poderoso aquellos oscuros días en los que disponía de Yao para dejarse llevar por sus placeres y fantasías. Si alguien hubiera podido leer su mente lo hubiera sabido, después del dieciocho de septiembre de 1931 Kiku se sentía irado, molesto y furioso. Un grupo de disidentes chinos había hecho volar por los aires un tramo del ferrocarril que le pertenecía y aquello no era un hecho que fuera pasar de largo. Se la devolvería al chino. Kiku pensaba en devolvérsela en un duelo justo: Katana japonesa contra Dadao china, pero al verle delante suyo algo cambió. Ninguno de sus posteriores actos estaban planeados.

Cuando pudieron verse cara a cara, solos, a la entrada de aquel pueblecito, Yao atacó sin pensárselo ni un momento. Intentó inserir aquella espada entre las costillas del japonés, pero él le esquivó con facilidad. El arte de dominar una katana eran cien veces superior al de aquella espada china. Fue en aquel momento en que su lado oscuro hizo su aparición, había un modo mucho más cruel de demostrarle de quien era el poder real en aquellos tiempos de guerra.

Cuando el chino se giró para atacar de nuevo, Kiku ya estaba preparado. Le cogió por la muñeca con la que sujetaba la espada retorciéndosela y haciendo que el chino soltase un alarido de dolor, la espada cayó. Wang Yao se sintió perdido, no podía morir después de tantos años, pero sólo era por que no esperaba que aquel adorable chico que no sabía decir que no, siempre tan educado y cortés, fuera a hacer lo que tenía en mente.

El japonés tomó de su bolsillo derecho una cinta que una niña japonesa le había dado al marcharse de su ciudad natal, ¿para qué quería aquel lazo de niña pequeña en tiempos de guerra? ¿Por qué lo sacaba? Yao se resistió. Pataleó y en un amago de darle un golpe con su mano izquierda al japonés, este le rompió la muñeca de la mano que estaba sujetándole. El dolor era atroz, la humillación era mayor. Yao no se aguantaba las ganas de gritar, le insultaba de todos los modos que cabía a su imaginación, se la devolvería.

El japonés le ató las manos en la espalda a Yao, como si el dolor de la muñeca rota no fuera suficiente Kiku empezó a estrangularlo hasta que el chino casi había perdido el sentido, pero no lo remató. Lo quería con vida, la demostración de poder aún no había terminado. Le desabrochó los pantalones a Yao y tiró de ellos dejándole medio desnudo de cintura para abajo, le dio la vuelta y le tiró al suelo.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto hermano? — Se esforzó por preguntar Yao. Le costaba articular las palabras, el dolor de su garganta era aun presente. Lagrimas de rabia se desparramaban por su cara, ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a aquel estúpido japonés? Le había dado parte de su cultura, su alfabeto, algunas de sus tradiciones… ¿Por qué nunca le había considerado como su hermano?

Kiku se tapaba la cara ahora, no quería recordar lo que había hecho en el pasado. No quería que aquellos actos le definieran como persona. Él siempre había querido ser una buena persona, pero China le sacaba de quicio. Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y había actuado con frialdad, ahora le carcomía la vergüenza cada vez que veía a China.

Wang Yao se moría de asco, no quería mirarle. Aquella sonrisa falsa del japonés le recordaba en cómo se había jactado de la fuerza de China. Si alguna vez había dudado sobre no amar a su hermano pequeño, después de la invasión de Manchuria todas las dudas se resumían a si algún día se podría vengar.

El chino recordaba como después de dejarlo medio desnudo en el suelo le susurró al oído algo sobre el poder del imperio del sol naciente. Algo que a duras penas podía recordar porque notaba el dolor que le infligía el miembro de Kiku adentrándose en su ano. Intentó patalear, luchar por deshacerse de la posesión del japonés, pero fue en vano. El japonés le agarraba por el pelo. Yao poco podía hacer, de rodillas con la cabeza sobre el barro sujetada por el peso del brazo del otro. El codo del japonés se le clavaba cada vez que se movía, pero si no lo hacía notaba con más y más intensidad todos los movimientos dentro de él. Parecía que aquello era una pesadilla que nunca terminaría, podía imaginar la cara de su agresor lamiéndose los labios y sintiendo aquel poder de dominación. Al hacerlo la rabia y la impotencia del momento sólo le permitían llorar para demostrar su ira.

Kiku no buscaba en absoluto el placer que sintió al correrse. Aquello no era un acto de sus impulsos naturales, era una muestra de cómo debía de ser la sumisión de China ante los ejércitos del imperio del sol naciente. Tan pronto como aquel liquido caliente salió de su cuerpo, el japonés soltó el pelo de Yao dejándolo caer al suelo, le escupió, le dio una patada y tras volver a colocarse bien su ropa se marchó dejando al chino sobre el barro.

La humillación sufrida se convirtió en rabia, y la rabia se convirtió en la fuerza que necesitaba el pueblo chino para expulsar a los japoneses de sus tierras. Mas Yao nunca le perdonaría aquel acto de dominio. Después de los años aún se alegraba cuando algo malo le sucedía a la nación vecina.

El japonés se acercaba a él. Yao no quería hablarle. El recuerdo vivido de lo sucedido hizo que Yao pegase un brinco cuando Kiku le pidió que fueran a una sala aparte. A pesar de sus recelos personales el chino aceptó, sabía defenderse si intentaba algo. Aun que tenía presente el pánico que le causaba lo sucedido años atrás no le dejaría crecerse de aquel abuso, se lo había dejado muy claro los años posteriores a aquel día.

Las dos naciones caminaron hacia una sala pequeña con una mesa baja. El suelo de tatami parecía cómodo. Cuando el japonés se sentó Yao se mantuvo en pie hasta que Kiku le pidió por favor que se sentase. El chino mantenía la guardia alta e intentaba anticiparse a los pensamientos del otro, sin precipitarse. Era cauto, tampoco alarmista.

El japonés se arrodilló en el suelo, su cabeza tocaba el tatami. Era la postura japonesa de disculpa que mostraba el arrepentimiento máximo. Distante y frio el chino lo observaba, no entendía por qué después de los años le pedía disculpas, tampoco las necesitaba. No había nada que el japonés pudiera hacer o decir que cambiase lo sucedido, así que aquel acto no significaba nada para Yao.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer para redimirte — sentenció el chino, escupió en la dirección de Kiku y se marchó de aquella sala para volver con las otras naciones.

El japonés se quedó allí solo. Uno recoge lo que siembra. Probablemente se sentiría más cómodo relacionándose con países como Estados Unidos, con quien después de los años había creado una relación más o menos estable. No esperaba una buena relación con China, era consciente de que su historia era controvertida y no tenía intención alguna de que las cosas volvieran a como había sido antes, cuando él no era más que un niño. Pero albergaba la esperanza que le perdonara por aquella toma de poder.

Continuaría repitiéndose hasta la eternidad que los actos cometidos en una guerra no reflejan la personalidad de una nación. Tal vez así el mismo podría perdonarse todas las veces que se había dejado llevar por su lado oscuro.

Kiku volvió a la sala en la que el resto de naciones asiáticas compartían puntos de vista sobre la política internacional. Era extraño como todos ellos eran tan diferentes y tan iguales a su vez. Todos con pasados complejos y con filosofías diferentes.

"Cuanto menos he hecho todo lo que puedo a día de hoy para redimirme" pensó mientras miraba a su antiguo amigo. La vida seguía, tal vez algún día las cosas cambiarían. Sólo el tiempo podría decirle lo que el destino guardaba para las dos naciones.

**NA: Japón nunca se ha disculpado con China por los actos sucedidos durante la guerra, así como China tampoco con Japón. Se trata de una aportación literaria para humanizar a los personajes. A día de hoy las dos naciones mantienen relaciones cordiales en el sentido comercial, pero hablando con una buena amiga china me di cuenta de que china guarda mucho recelo hacia la nación japonesa. Supongo que al revés también ocurre. **


End file.
